Because Of You
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: I based this on Kelly Clarkson's song 'Because of You' it will start as the music video then lyrics and maybe more at the end! R&R! T to be safe!
1. Music Video

Loren's POV

Me and Eddie were in the middle of another fight while our 3 year old was asleep were not married still dating! So we were fighting about the usual stuff! Eddie coming home drunk after, after parties and how he wasn't being a good dad! I love Eddie so much but sometimes he makes me so mad!

End of POV

Loren-Eddie I love you and all but you drive me crazy you come home drunk! You don't even act like a father with Katy!

Eddie-Like your any better!

Loren-I spend every hour of everyday with her! When she naps is the only time I get to write my music!

-Eddie walks past Loren grabs a picture with Loren, Eddie, and baby Katy and walks towards the end of the hall Loren walks towards him he's about to smash the picture against the floor when everything freezes; Loren walks to a mirror and sees her as a 4 year old-

Loren's POV

Something weird happened after I looked in the mirror 4 year old me led me to the kitchen and it was no longer Eddie's apartment it was my house I saw my dad another 4 year old me ran to him gave him a picture I drew but he was on the phone and he just tossed it on the sink and continued the conversation! Then another moment my parents anniversary dad was working late and didn't call my mom waited for hours but he never came she threw away the diner and watched and waited for him at the window! Then one day before I left for school I was standing outside their room mom was crying and she slammed the door shut and it scared me! Then one night my parents were talking and then my dad just flipped the coffee table over and walked away then my mom threw a mine glass at him but missed and hit the wall! Then my last memory of my dad he grabbed his suit cases and walked out the door and I was helping him when we were outside he put the luggage he toke outside in his trunk and grabbed the one I had and put it in the back and drove off! As I watched my dad drive off for the 2nd time I remembered Eddie this was history repeating itself! I didn't want this for Katy! I didn't want her to feel the pain of seeing her dad drive off! As I ran through the house it became Eddie's apartment again when I got to Eddie I grabbed the photo out of his hand and then he moved again I hugged him

Me-I love you Eddie!

Eddie-I love you too I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk!

We stopped hugging and saw Katy was at her door and we walked over to her Eddie picked her up and we walked into her room and we sang and read her books until she fell asleep then everything went back to normal! Eddie drank less, spent more time with me and Katy then at the studio!


	2. Lyrics

Loren's POV

One day when I was at me and Eddie's spot when Eddie was with Katy and then my dad walked up behind me!

End of POV

Loren-What are you doing here Trent!?

Trent-I came to talk to you!

Loren-Well I don't want to talk to you!

Trent-Lo-

Loren-Don't call me that only the people who stayed in my life can call me that! You know Eddie and I almost broke up because I was letting history repeat itself from what happened with you and mom! Just stay out of my life I don't want you in it!

-Loren walks to her car and drives away; Eddie's apartment-

Eddie-Hey Lo

-Eddie sees her upset-

Eddie-What happened? What's wrong?

Loren-My dad he came to our spot!

Eddie-Are you okay?

Loren-Yeah I'm fine! I wrote a new song you want to here?

Eddie-Yeah

I will not make the same mistakes that you

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way that you did

You fell so hard I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you find point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know its weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh every day of my life

My heart can't possibly brake when it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain

And know I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid because of you

Ohh

Because of you

Eddie-It's great Lo!

Loren-Thanks I wrote it about my dad I mean Trent!


End file.
